


Four letter word

by MsUnOwen



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, M/M, crowley - Freeform, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsUnOwen/pseuds/MsUnOwen
Summary: Love, Crowley decided. Was the most despicable four letter word there was. It was even worse than nice and good. Love didn't even give the other words a chance to defend themselves. It just ripped them to pieces without remorse. Leaving the letters scrambling to put themselves together again. In a fatal attempt to appear strong.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Four letter word

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Aziraphale dosen´t appear until the end and even then he dosen´t do much so if you are looking for a fic where Aziraphale is more present this isn´t the fic for you. But he is talked about for the entire fic. Also english is not my first language so please be kind.

Love, Crowley decided. Was the most despicable four letter word there was. It was even worse than nice and good. Love didn't even give the other words a chance to defend themselves. It just ripped them to pieces without remorse. Leaving the letters scrambling to put themselves together again. In a fatal attempt to appear strong.

Crowley snorted. Love. What good did it do anyway? 

Nothing! the only thing it managed to do was to make you miserable. He really didn't understand why humans were so fond of it. Why would someone strive to think about a person twentyfourseven? Or to be plunged into an unnecessary devotion which could make you do anything for that person. But anything paled in comparison to how it felt when you were away from them. 

You´d suddenly start to long for them even more than before. And every second which ticked by your heart would break just a little cause you were spending it without them. Eventually it would get hard to sleep. (Something Crowley really didn't like). And before you knew it you would start to see that person everywhere. 

In a book you read cause you knew how much that person loved books. In coins because it would just remind you of that person's silly, humiliating magic tricks. Not to mention food, for that was one of the things the person absolutely loved. 

Crowley scoffed. Yes love certainly didn't make anything easier, that's for sure. And yet… He still forgot how to speak when a pair of sparkling blue eyes turned his way. He wanted to run his fingers through blonde messy hair. He looked forward to going to the bookshop everyday. And something in his chest ,right where his heart should be, started to gallop everytime Crowley saw Aziraphale. 

He hated it, he absolutely hated it. Everything from the Angels eyes ,which made his hands tremble, to Aziraphale stupid magic tricks. Why did humans love, love again. It was just a bloody pain in the arse. But no matter how much Crowley hated the feelings that Aziraphale stirred in his chest he couldn´t hate the angel himself. He'd never been able to hate him.

So Crowley continued to have lunch with Aziraphale. He continued feeding the ducks with him. He continued going to the bookshop. Cause Crowley knew he simply couldn't manage without that uptight, smug and silly angel. And his feelings… well they just continued to grow.

It wasn't until a slow sunday in the bookshop when Aziraphale kissed him. That Crowley thought that perhaps love wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
